Traces
by magical hag
Summary: Now a collection of Jack and Janet one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

_**Traces**_

Jack laid on the couch his legs propped up on the armrest and on the other side he was using Janet's lap as his pillow. The two were spending their night in to watch a late airing of _Dr. Zhivago_; a movie neither had ever gotten all the way through.

Janet absentmindedly ran her fingers through Jack's hair as she watched the movie. He looked up at. Her large brown eyes accompanied by her round-rimmed glasses were fixated on the TV. Her dark tresses pulled back into a low ponytail, loose tendrils of hair softly framing her delicate face. With every second that Jack laid there looking up at her, her cheeks got noticeably redder. The corners of his lips tugged forming into a smile he could no longer contain.

Janet's gaze shifted from the television to Jack. "What?" she blinked.

He shook his head a little murmuring a soft "nothing".

The movements of his head made Janet aware of what she had been doing. She halted her caresses and withdrew her hand from the tangles of his hair. "Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized.

His hand took hold of hers and placed it back on top of his head. "No, don't stop," he pleaded. "It's soothing." He closed his eyes, relishing in her touch as she resumed stroking his hair.

"Jack," she crooned softly. "Aren't you going to watch the movie?"

"I am," he lied, his eyes still shut. The sensation of her nails lightly grazing over his scalp created a nice pleasant feeling. He let out a contented sigh, wiggling slightly as he made himself a little more comfortable. As he lay there he soon felt the cool brush of air on his face and he knew it was Janet's doing; she was gently blowing air over his face thus teasing him lightly. The cool breeze she produced was exactly what he needed to fall asleep.

…

Janet was hoping the gentle breath of air she blew would make Jack open his eyes. She soon realized her actions were futile when instead of opening his eyes, Jack emitted a soft snore. Leaning over slightly she whispered, "_Jack?_" wondering if he was actually asleep.

Knowing Jack, he could easily be pretending so he could later scare her or grab her and kiss her. The latter she didn't mind so much, or at all in fact. However, she would have to push him away, making sure they never crossed certain boundaries. Crossing those boundaries would be a mistake. They were merely two people whose close bond allowed them to be openly affectionate though still remaining in the vicinity of platonic intimacy.

If only she knew for certain… She shook her head as if the mere act would clear her of her thoughts. Janet didn't dare dwell further on her musings; she'd only be setting herself up. She felt a tinge of ache in her chest and knew she needed to shift her focus— like the movie perhaps.

Once again her attention shifted back to the man in her lap. She played with his hair, pushing it back. Getting bolder, she ran her finger down the length of his face: starting from the top of his forehead along his nose to those wonderful lips she had had the pleasure of feeling pressed upon hers. With two fingers she gently ran the width of his soft lips, almost if she was studying to keep in her memory. She saw his tongue dart out and lick his lips and she quickly withdrew her hand. She stared at him in trepidation, holding her breath, wondering if he had woken up to find her caressing him.

She was finally able to exhale when he began snoring again. She couldn't help it as her eyes noticed his eyes moving underneath his eyelids and her fingers grazed over those eyelids that shielded her view of those enchanting blue eyes of his; those deep pools of blue that always seemed to promise her with both joy and comfort.

Jack swatted at her hand and rested his arm on his eyes. He was still asleep but must have felt her light caresses.

What was she doing? It was getting ridiculous. She had to put a stop to her wandering hands.

…

Through his sleepy haze, Jack felt Janet softly tracing a fingertip on his forearm. At first, he assumed they were random squiggles.

He then noticed at one point she wrote a swooping W and followed up with two O's and a D. She had probably traced her full name on his arm. After she was done he felt her draw a heart which she seemed to quickly cross out as if she had actually written it in pen on his arm and it left a mark.

Then felt another swoop near his wrist, it was a J followed by A, C, K. Then she started again at the wrist, this time spelling out his last name.

He was just about to "wake up" when he felt her start over.

He felt the letter "i" being traced followed by

L …

O…

V…

E…

His heart beating faster with every second— it felt like an eternity between every letter.

She began at his wrist again.

And as he felt her write the letter "y" he almost couldn't stay "asleep".

Then the letter "o" followed and he swore his heart was about to jump out of his chest from the sheer force it was beating against his ribcage. He didn't know whether she paused or it was just taking too long. But it felt like the last letter couldn't be written fast enough.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

g. u. r. t

She finished and Jack's eyes snapped open and he quickly sat up, startling Janet.

"You're- you're awake," she stuttered nervously.

He positioned himself so he was sat looking at her face to face. "Yogurt?" he asked sounding a bit peeved.

She stared at him blankly then blinked.

"You love yogurt?"

"It's healthy," she simply stated suddenly unable to meet his gaze.

He took hold of her arm and began to trace letters on her arm as she had done to him.

"I," he said as he wrote it. "Love," he said, but this time he was no longer looking at her arm, but instead into her large dark brown eyes that were peering at him in total bewilderment.

"Jack," he heard her whisper.

"You," he finished looking expectantly at her. He hadn't even bothered to write on her arm this time. Having thrown caution to the wind he suddenly felt a wave of anxiety waiting for her to respond.

He saw the smile that crept up from lips to her eyes, and he knew then that she felt the same way he did.


	2. Beach Day

**Beach Day**

In a short, blue, kimono robe that modestly draped over her bikini clad body, Janet was all ready to head down to the beach. It seemed like such a waste that they (Jack, Terri, and herself) lived within walking distance from the beach but never quite took advantage of it. So our intuitive raven haired roommate made plans for the trio to go out and have some fun on that beautiful, bright, sunny, Sunday afternoon. The first hitch came when Registered Nurse Terri called from the hospital to tell her that she wouldn't be able to come home, after all, the hospital needed her to cover a shift. Though Janet was disappointed her friend couldn't make it, she was still looking forward to going to the beach with Jack.

When Janet left her bedroom she was met with Jack sitting on the couch surrounded by files of statements and receipts. He was hunched over the coffee table as he punched away at the numbers on his calculator. Her bottom lip jutted out in a pout and she narrowed her eyes at him as she stalked her way over.

She stood with her hands on her hip as she looked down at him. "Jack, aren't you ready yet?" she whined sounding quite irritated that he wasn't set to leave.

"I am!" he exclaimed as he stood up and showed off his attire with open arms. He was already in his swim trunks and a white, short-sleeved, button-up shirt which wasn't buttoned at all. "_Lordy, lordy, lordy_," he said eyeing the brunette. "_Oh_ _Janet_," his voice coming out in a low, breathy moan as his eyes roamed over her body, taking in all of its glory.

With one swift motion, Jack had an arm around her waist and he pulled her in. Then with a steady hand on her back, he dipped her. The playful gleam that shone in his bright blue eyes had Janet already calling his name warningly, yet playfully. He showered her exposed neck with kisses; mumbling into her soft skin how much he would rather stay at home than go to the beach.

Janet pleaded for him to stop through fits of giggles whilst her hands poised on his pecks attempted to push him away.

Like time and time again Jack relented, letting her "escape" from his clutches. And like each time he had let her escape, he did it with reluctance, wishing that he could've held her in his arms just a moment longer. He couldn't take his eyes off her disheveled appearance as she straightened out her robe then tying it closed in the front, hiding her delicious body from his hungry eyes.

Jack let out a frustrated groan as he slumped back down onto the sofa.

"What's wrong?" Janet asked her large eyes peering at him with concern.

"I can't go to the beach," he grumbled with a frown, slumping back down onto the couch.

"_What! Why not?_" Janet's voice rose with each word from frustration.

Jack's face contorted to display his misery. "Mr. Angelino called. I have to turn my report in by tonight."

With a dejected sigh, Janet took a seat next to Jack on the couch. "Can I help?" she offered.

He perked up and turned his head towards Janet's expectant gaze. "You sure can!"

"Ok! What?" she asked enthusiastically, eager to lend a helping hand as it was her nature.

He sucked his teeth and bit his bottom lip as he tilted his head, his gaze settling where her robe was kept closed by a simple knot. "You can undo that knot on your robe," he told her.

"How would that be helpful to your work?" she asked, slightly amused.

"It wouldn't, but you'd be doing me a _huge_ favor," he claimed right before he flexed his fingers and attacked her with tickles around her midsection pretending he was trying to undo her robe.

She responded by playfully pounding her fists against his shoulders in an attempt to stop him, her laughter easily becoming the most delightful sound to his ears. Her body twisted in response and she fell onto her back, lying on the sofa as she continued to fend him off. He found himself hovering over her as he continued his tickle assault.

Jack suddenly stopped fooling around. The knot on her robe had actually become undone and her robe fell open. His fingertips that once fervently prodded against her slowed to lightly graze against the soft, warm flesh of her stomach until coming to a complete halt when Jack was suddenly aware of their position. His hands had come to rest on her hips and the temptation to pull at the flimsy material was far too much.

Janet was still trying to recover from the tickle attack. Her labored breathing causing her barely covered chest to heave in plain view of Jack's ravenous gaze.

His eyes traveled up her body and to her delicate face. She looked up at him with twinkling brown eyes, her mouth slightly agape as she smiled and panted evoking images he often pushed back into the depth of his mind to keep himself from losing control.

He all but came undone when her eyes shut and she let out one heavy sigh, finally catching her breath.

Jack's conscience was able to pull him out of his trance-like state. He quickly moved off of Janet and sat back down on the couch and pretended to get back to his task at hand. Even though he was looking at the receipts nothing registered in his flustered mind.

Janet was well aware of the way Jack had been looking at her. The intensity with which his deep blue eyes had looked upon her had sent a shiver up her spine and all she can do is shut her eyes and take a deep breath to calm herself.

_They couldn't._

_Could they?_

The same thought playing in both their minds.

She sat up and didn't bother to straighten out her robe as she moved closer to him. She felt emboldened and moved her hands to his knee. Her nails grazing ever so gently as her hand crept up his inner thigh, eliciting a surge of energy throughout his body. His hands balled at his sides, his eyes fluttering shut as he sucked in a breath. "_Janet_," he breathed.

His eyes snapped open and he caught her probing hand before it got too close. She was testing the waters and teetering on the place of no return. When he looked at Janet she was smirking, her eyes shone bright with defiance as if daring him to make his move. "If you keep this up, I'm going to have to…," he trailed off leaving Janet to speculate what he would do.

"Good," she replied. She pulled him in by the nape of his neck and pressed her lips to his, her fingers weaving into his hair.

He returned her kiss just as fervently, if not more, increasing the pressure against her lips ever so invitingly. His hands, no longer by his side as they pushed off her robe and roamed the curves of her body.

Groping, squeezing and prodding hands, Janet moaned into the kiss when she felt his hand press against her breast.

At that moment, Jack had to tear away from her. "Janet," he whispered pressing his forehead against hers. Their hot breaths mingling with each heavy pant. "I need you."

Janet once again left breathless, could only nod in reply.

After finally gathering himself Jack was finally able to stand up. He tilted his head back and howled excitedly. "Give it to me, mama! Yow!" he shouted as he scooped up a giggling Janet into his arms and carried her bridal style into his room.

Once inside, his door was kicked closed behind him. He made his way over to his bed where he playfully dropped her and she landed with a small bounce.

For a moment he can only stare at the sight before him and take her in. Janet was on his bed, propped up on her elbows, knees slightly bent meeting his heated gaze with her own.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Aren't we forgetting something?"

"What?"

"Something people do before they hop into bed together?"

His brows knitted as he wracked his brain for something he was forgetting. "Oh-kay...," he said shrugging awkwardly. "I didn't know you were _that_ religious, Janet." It felt weird, but he knelt on the floor at the side of his bed, his fingers interlocked, his head bent, "Dear God, we thank You tonight for the good-_" _he began.

"No! Jack!" Janet said through laughter. She grabbed a pillow and smacked him with it. "Get protection!"

The smile on his face said he knew exactly what she had meant and was simply messing with her. He leaned over to his nightstand and began rifling through the drawer.

His search for a condom was proving to be difficult. He couldn't find them! Panic was setting in and he began to toss out items from his drawer over his shoulder. In his frantic search, he ended up tossing what he had been looking for.

Luckily for the both of them, Janet saw it being tossed out. "Got it," she said holding the small packet between her slender fingers.

"Where were you _hiding_ that?" He asked looking at her half nakedness.

Her bright eyes shone with merriment even though she was getting short with him. "_Jack!_" she barked trying to hide a giggle. "Get. Over. Here," she ordered through a gritted smile.

"_Hurt me_," he whimpered as he got up onto the bed and crawled back on top of her kissing her once again.


	3. One Night

A/N: this had been posted once before for a multi chapter fic. But I couldn't make it work. So here it is in my drabble collections just so I can say I put this out there. I don't even have a title for it.

Sorry if the formatting is weird, attempting to be hip and trying this uploading out on the mobile app.

* * *

In a long, beige, overcoat paired with a nightgown while donning the ever fashionable hairstyle of bedhead, a worried Janet arrived at the Regal Beagle at the ungodly hour of two in the morning. Having had received a call from Mike the bartender, she had rushed right on over without much thought to her appearance. When she arrived, the bar was empty with the exception of Mike and a disheveled Jack Tripper.

Jack appeared to be wasted; his figure slumped over the bar as he mumbled incoherently.

She shot Mike an apologetic look before rushing over to Jack's side. "Jack," she said softly while gently rubbing his back. She hunched forward a bit, trying to get a view of his face.

At first he only opened one eye and it darted around, warily taking in his surroundings. Upon seeing a friendly face, he sat up quickly, a sloppy smile on his face. "Hi- hi Jaaanet," he stuttered and slurred. Out of nowhere, he took Janet's face in his hands and began smothering her with little kisses all over her face right before collapsing onto her petite frame with a sigh. In shock and in awe Janet did her best to hold Jack up but his drunken stupor made it difficult.

Mike had to come around and pull Jack back onto the stool.

"What happened?" Janet asked Mike.

"He came in here complaining about his restaurant and got really, really, really, drunk," the bartender answered her with a shake of his head. "He demanded I call you when I asked him to leave."

"Me?" she said with surprise. Mike shrugged at her. "He's having trouble with his restaurant?" Janet asked concerned. Another shrug. "Where's Vicky?" she wondered and was met with another shrug from the bartender. "I guess I'll take him home," Janet sighed.

With Mike's help the two managed to get Jack into her car. As she drove with Jack curled in the back, moaning occasionally, she realized she hadn't been to the Bistro in quite some time. Since they went their separate ways after her marriage, they somehow went from best of friends to mere acquaintances. They saw each other about twice a year around their birthdays, exchanging impersonal gifts of wine or shirt. Other times they might ring each other up if one of them remembered to take time from their busy lives to do so.

By the time Janet got to the Bistro, Jack was somewhat awake. Drunk, but at least he was up. Begging and pleading, Janet managed to walk him up to his apartment which sat atop his restaurant. The stairs were no easy feat, but they managed.

"Janet, Janet, Janet," he would sing. "You're so beautiful," he said tracing her face with the back of his hand.

She swatted his hand away, ignoring his compliment, focusing on trying to get him into his apartment. "Thanks Jack, but where are your keys?"

"Janet. My … keys?" he didn't seem to know what she was saying.

"Yes, sweetie, where are they?" she asked as she began digging through his pockets.

He slumped over slightly and wrapped his arms around her awkwardly. "You're my key, Janet" he stated not making any sense.

"That's nice Jack," she said searching his person patting him down.

Jack giggled. "You're tic- tickling me," he said as he twisted about.

Janet rolled her eyes, exasperated as she continued to hold him up and search for his stupid keys.

"Stop tickling me, Janet!" he complained. "I'm- I'm going ta- to tickle- you back!" he did just that and began to tickle her sides.

She smacked his hands away and began reaching into his inner coat pockets.

"Janet, Janet, Janet," Jack sang again. "I want to kiss you."

Her face was squashed against his chest as her hand went around in search of his keys in his back pocket. "That's nice dear," she said dismissively as her search went on.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed when she found his keys.

Jack brought her up, holding her by her shoulders so that he could look right into her eyes with his own piercing blue ones. A moment of confusion for Janet as she stared back but she didn't have time to comprehend what was happening when Jack pulled her in and caught her lips with his.

When Janet felt those familiar lips upon hers, her eyes fluttered shut and everything she needed to be doing seemed to disappear from her thoughts. They were instead replaced by memories of all those times they had shared a kiss. The feelings she had felt back then came rushing back and settling uneasily in the pit of her stomach. His tongue prodded for the entrance to her mouth and trapped in a daze she complied. The sweet lips she once tasted now marred by the bitter taste of alcohol, a stark reminder of how the kiss they now shared was no longer innocent and playful but teetering on the line of an illicit affair.

Her eyes flew open as she heard the click of the door's lock and she quickly pulled away. Her heart pounding heavily against her chest as the door swung open.

"Jack!" she heard Vicky whisper in surprise. "Janet?" the blonde wondered as she saw Janet standing there.

"H- hi, Vicky," Janet said trying to catch her breath. She was still supporting Jack as he slouched over.

"Hi, Vicky," Jack repeated with a dopey smile across his face.

"What happened?" Vicky's voice etched with concern as she helped Jack into the apartment.

"The Regal Beagle called me and well, Jack was too drunk to get home by himself," Janet explained as she and Vicky guided him over to the couch.

"Oh, thank you so much, Janet. You're a doll for bringing him all this way."

Janet waved her hand motioning it was no big deal. "Uh, it was good seeing you, but uh, I have to get home to Philip," Janet said backing out of the apartment with a false smile trying to hide all the emotions she was feeling.

"Right! Thanks, again! Good night!" Vicky shouted waving after Janet.

Janet could barely utter a proper goodnight, feeling the tightness in her chest as she quickly left the premises.

As she drove home her thoughts went right back to kissing Jack. It was so stupid, she had kissed him more than enough times; why was this time any different? But that was it, it wasn't different. The same feelings she once felt were there. She thought they would have long left her but they remained buried deep down and this kiss brought them all back up to the surface.


End file.
